Que sorpresa
by AliTMNT
Summary: Una noche los chicos se encuentran con una chica que tiene algo especial, algo que nadie sabe...Que revelara algo muy raro de ella. P.D: Estará Aymar Wayne y algunas mas de Fanfiction, y otra cosa...No me maten, soy nueva aqui! y quiero que me digan si quiere que aya LXK RXOC MXOC y por ultimo DXA
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, como estan todos por ahi? les quiero decir que soy nueva en esto y estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para hacerla lo mas genial que pueda, solo necesito que me den una oportunidad, porfaaaavorrrrr! denle a una joven chica que tiene mala suerte cada diaa! s verdad, ayer me rompi el brazo y el martes se me murio mi tia-abuela! T.T_**

* * *

Una chica pelinegra con el pelo liso y las puntas de un color dorado, el traje negro completo con hombreras y rodilleras rosadas, una coleta bien arriba (es como el personaje Sango de "Inuyasha") y la mascarilla de color plomo, estaba saltando de edificio en edificio, esperando que el viento la llevara a cualquier parte de la cuidad de New York, saltaba para llegar a su hogar, su querido hogar.

.- Que silencio…- Pensó la chica

La pelinegra estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, se daba vuelta por que sentía algo extraño. Iba a saltar al otro edificio cuando un robot-alienigena le disparo por el lado.

.- agg…..déjenme…en paz…. – decía la chica entre gemidos de dolor

.-Kraang, atrapamos al objetivo que se hace llamar chica - Dijo el Kraang con su voz "Especial"

El Kraang se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica, cuando de repente, el brazo del robot quedo pegado a la muralla que había con unos chica se asusto al ver al proveedor del sai.

.- Corre si no...LEO - Dijo la tortuga de la banda roja

Después llegaron 3 tortugas mas, el mas pequeño de la banda naranja, el mas o menos grande de la banda azul y el mas alto de la banda morada, fueron a ayudar a la chica pero se puso histérica al ver a 4 tortugas en frente de ella.

.- No te haré nada, ven – Dijo la tortuga de la banda azul

El ayudo a la chica a pararse para huir, llamo a los chicos para irse con ella pero sintió que alguien venia, así es que se fueron a esconder al basurero

.- ¿No tuvieron otra idea ademas de esconderse en esto? - Dijo la chica quejándose

.- Si no quieres estar aquí, ¡te invito a pararte y salir de aquí! - Dijo el de la banda roja

.- ¡RAFA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGUEN, CÁLLATE! - Dijo el de la banda azul

.- *Entre dientes* Como digas -

Todos se quedaron callados cuando se escucho a alguien bajar del edificio, era una chica con el mismo traje de la otra chica, el pelo de color cafe oscuro con ondulación hasta la mitad, llevaba una coleta bien arriba como la de la chica que salvaron, tenia los ojos morados, era alta y creo que buscaba a alguien.

.- !DEMI¡ - Gritaba la chica

.- Brance...- Dijo la chica detrás del basurero en susurro

.- ¿La conoces? - Dijo la tortuga de banda azul

.- Si, es mi amiga...a propósito, no te pregunte tu nombre...- Dijo la chica

.- A cierto...me llamo Leonardo, pero llámame Leo- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- Me llamo Donatello, pero dime Donnie- Dijo el de la banda morada

.- Me llamo Rafael, dime Rafa- Dijo en tono serio

.- Y yo michelangelo, dime Mickey- Dijo Mickey muy cerca de ella, a lo que a ella le llamo la atencion

.- Yo me llamo Demetria Higurashi, pero diganme Demi- Dijo la chica mirando a Mickey

.- ¿Y quien es ella?- Dijo Donnie apuntando a la chica de afuera

.- Ah...Ella es Brayana, mi mejor amiga, pero le dicen Brance, bueno yo- Dijo Demi

Todos estaban hablando detras del basurero, mientras hablaban, Demi no se dio cuenta que su amiga, la vio y fue caminando, casi corriendo hacia ella, para ver que paso. Ella saca los basureros y se sorprende al ver 4 tortugas al lado de ella.

.-¿Hola?...- Dice la pelinegra con una gota tipo "Anime"

* * *

**_Les quiero decir que el proximo capitulo no se cuando lo subire, pero lo subire, algun dia..._**

**_va a salir Aymar Wayne y ninja14j, para que lean sus historias!_**

**_CAMBIO Y FUERA._**


	2. El secreto se revela p1

.-¿Hola? – Dijo Demi mirando a la chica con una gotita tipo anime

Ella miraba a la pelinegra y después vio a las tortugas y pego un salto para atrás, haciendo que tropezara y callera torpemente. La pelinegra fue a ayudarla y cuando la levanto no se movía, parece que había quedado en shock.

.- L e paso de nuevo…Odio esto – Dice la chica mirando a los chicos

.- ¿Qué le paso? – Dice Leo un poco preocupado

.- Cuando se asusta mucho, queda en shock – Dice Demi

.- Es mejor que la lleves a casa – Dice Leo acercándose a Demi

.- Es cierto y gracias Mickey, por salvarme – Después de lo dicho, le da un beso en la mejilla

.- De…de….de nada….-Dice el chico ruborizado

Después de su conversación, Demi se va a casa con ella, pero cuando llega, se topa con alguien y ese alguien es Mickey.

.- Mickey….me asustaste – Dice la chica sin aire

.-Te quería preguntar algo…¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Dice Mickey con cara de cachorro

..- Claro, en cuanto le cuente esto a Brance – Dijo la chica

.- Bueno…Adiós – Dice Mickey y se va

Después de lo sucedido, Brance despierta con una jaqueca un poco fuerte, y Demi le cuenta todo lo sucedido, al principio no le creía y pensaba que lo que vio solo fue una ilusión, pero después le fue creyendo.

.- Entonces…..¿Tienes amigos mutantes? – Dijo Brance

.- Si y si no me crees, mañana en la noche me acompañas a verlos, ¿bueno? – Dice la pelinegra

.- Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir – Dice un poco exhausta la chica

Después las dos chicas se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente las chicas fueron a la escuela como siempre, Brance llevaba un blusa larga de color morado con dibujos de flores y unos jeans ajustados con unas vans negras, con el pelo suelto y Demi iba igual que ella, solo que la blusa era Naranja y los jeans negros con unas botas blancas debajo de las rodillas, llevaba un coleta como siempre.

.- ¡ABRIL! – Grita Brance corriendo hasta la chica

.- Hola Brance, Hola Demi – Dice saludando y al tiempo abrazada a Brance

.- ¿Cómo esta tu papá? – Dice Demi al tiempo que abraza a la chica

.- Bien, todo normal por ahora – Dice la chica mientras que caminaba

.- ¿quédate en nuestra casa, solo para relajarnos, ok? – Dice Demi agachándose con ojitos de perrito

.- Bueno….solo por ti – Dice Abril

Todo paso normal, entraron a la escuela, fueron a clases, Demi por su parte y las otras chicas por la de ellas, pero la pelinegra se topo con alguien y ese alguien era Casey Jones.

.- Jones…..- Dice con desagrado la chica

.- ¿Cómo esta la hermosa de Higurashi? – Dice acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que ella le pega en la mano

.- Sueltame….ya terminamos hace un mes, asi es que déjame en paz – Dice la pelinegra tratando de irse, pero el la toma de la cintura y la pega contra el.

.- Suelta….-no termino por que le dio un beso a la fuerza, ella con mucha furia le pega y lo deja botado en el suelo

.- HM…Interesante, le pegaste al gran Jones – Dice a lo que se va

.- ¡Que asco! – Dice limpiándose la boca

Despues de lo sucedido, ella se fue a clases y se encontró con sus amigas, ya que van en la misma clase, solo que toman diferentes caminos..

Todo transcurrio normal, fueron a almorzar, después a clases y por ultimo a la casa de April para que vaya a buscar las cosas que iba a necesitar el fin de semana y se fueron a la casa de las chicas.

Iban caminando por la calle, tranquilamente, calladamente y como a Demi no le gustaba estar callada, empezó a hablar:

.- ¿Y que haremos en casa? – Dijo la pelinegra

A lo que Brance le pego en la cabeza, tratando de decirle que era obvio que iban a hacer una pijamada.

_Demi_

¡Auch! Eso dolio, me gustaría devolvérselo, pero me da pena y esta abril y ella no sabe que peleamos, asi es que no lo hare.

.- Que extraño….- Dijo Brance

.- ¿Qué cosa? – Digo

.- Hay mucho silencio….- Dijo un poco pensativa

Cuando hace esa expresión, siempre va a aparecer algo malo….mejor hay que estar preparada, sacare mis sais por alguna cosa.

.- ¿Por qué sacaste tus sais? – Dice Brance un poco preocupada

.- Por si pasa algo – Digo mirando a Abril

.- ¿Y que va a pasar? – Dijo Abril y al tiempo aparecen esos estúpidos kraangs

.- Tenemos acorralada al objetivo que se hace llamar "Abril O'neil" – Dice uno de ellos

.- Tengo que dejar de decir esas cosas…-Dice arrepentida Abril

_Normal_

Las tenían acorraladas, pero lo que las chicas no sabían, era que los chicos las estaban viendo desde arriba.

.- ¡Vamos a ayudarlas! – Dijo Leo

.- Pero Mickey no deja de mirar a….- Dijo Donnie con una cara de astuto

.- Estas diciendo que Mickey esta…-Leo no pudo terminar por que se escucho un grito de ayuda

Pero como Mickey no se movia, tuvieron que pegarle para que despertara y después de despertarlo de su sueño, fueron a la acción.

Leo fue a proteger a Brance, Donnie a April, Rafa a….Nadie en especial y Mickey…a Demi.

.- ¡¿Qué RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?! – Dice Demi casi furiosa

.- Nada….-

.- ¡Hasta aquí, nos van a tener que decir que hacen aquí o sabran quien es la verdadera Demi! – Dice amenazando a Leo

.- Mejor nos preocupamos de eso después, por que…..¡CUIDADO! – Dice Brance cuando un kraang le disparo a Demi


End file.
